


Star Wars the Clone Wars: But Better?

by EmCantEven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Forgive Me, Gen, Qui-Gon Lives, What-If, clone wars tv au, ep 2 au, i'm already sorry about the ending, living force vs unifying force, obi-wan and qui-gon do not have a good relationship, obi-wan is loved by the force, ofc isa little shit, the council loves obi-wan, the jedi code is stupid, who cares about canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmCantEven/pseuds/EmCantEven
Summary: Basically my take on if Qui-Gon lives.





	1. New Mission

“Master, is this necessary?” a blue-haired girl asked as she and her master stepped into the lift.

“I am afraid so, Padawan,” a copper-haired male with a beard laughed. “The council has asked for our presence.”

“And we all know that when the council askes they are truly demanding,” the girl mimicked her master perfectly.

“Come now, Padawan,” he said, “I hardly think that you should be saying such things this close to the council chambers, you know the troll can hear the entire way across the temple.”

“Now who is saying things they shouldn’t master?” The girl’s master huffed as the lift came to a stop. “Be careful, Master, your shins are at hitting height.” She stepped off the turbo lift with a smile on her face.

“Let’s go then, Master,” the girl smirked at her master before entering the council chambers. A grimace flashed over her face before settling into a blank stare. “Master Jinn, Senior Padawan Skywalker.”

“Master Kenobi, Padawan Zaskra,” Anakin Skywalker bowed in turn to each as Masters Jinn and Kenobi barely acknowledged each other.

“Now that we are all acquainted with each other,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said, with a hint of humor in his voice, as he sat in his chair smiling at Obi-Wan and his Padawan.

“Masters,” Obi-Wan Kenobi and Evelyn Zaskra said simultaneously while bowing.

“What mission does the council have for us today?” Obi-Wan asked as he straitened.

“Go to Kamino, you will,” Jedi Grandmaster Yoda said. “Take Padawans Zaskra and Skywalker, you must. Disturbance in the Force, I feel. Come from Kamino, it does.”

“Qui-Gon, you will accompany Senator Padme Amidala to Naboo until we are sure she is safe,” Jedi Master Mace Windu spoke to the Senior Knight. “You will all take the same transport. Obi-Wan, you will be in charge of the mission. Do not disappoint us.”

“Thank you for this opportunity Masters,” Obi-Wan bowed followed closely by his Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker stood in the background shocked. “Let’s go Padawan mine, we have many preparations to make before we head for Naboo.”

“Padawan Zaskra,” Yoda called to the young girl making her turn toward him. “At hitting height, your shins are. Hmm?” Evelyn’s face heated up before she sped out of the Council Chambers to catch up with the two masters and her fellow padawan.

“Do not say a word, Master,” Evelyn said as she stepped onto the turbo lift seeing Obi-Wan’s slight smile.

“I don’t know what you mean, Padawan Mine,” He answered her accusatory stare. “I am going to get the ship ready for departure, you have the pleasure of getting our bags packed before escorting Senator Amidala to the temple.”

“And what are we to do Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asks Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow.

“You, Knight Jinn, will make sure both you and your padawan will be on the loading docks by 1900 hours,” Obi-Wan answered his old master with a cool tone.

“Of course, Knight Kenobi,” Qui-Gon bowed slightly before the turbo lift came to a stop letting the four individuals out. “Ani, see to it that our belongings get packed. I wish to meditate before our departure.”

“Of course, Master,” Anakin replied taking one more glance at the other master-padawan pair before turning to another lift and entering it alone.

* * *

 

“I was beginning to worry that you got lost, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said as he left the ship. “And I see that you changed outfits.”

“Sorry, Master Obi-Wan,” Padme Amidala said coming up behind Evelyn. “I was in a meeting with the Chancellor when your padawan came to get me.”

“That is all right, Senator Amidala,” Obi-Wan smiled. “We are still waiting on Knight Jinn and Padawan Skywalker.”

“I didn’t know that Master Jinn and Little Ani were going to be accompanying us.” Padme said as she linked arms with Obi-Wan and the two made their way onto the ship, leaving Evelyn to transfer the luggage into the ship.

“Once we reach Naboo, Padawan Skywalker, Evelyn, and I are headed for Kamino. Knight Jinn will be taking over your security detail once we reach the planet,” Obi-Wan explained to Padme.

“Ahh.”

* * *

 

“There you two are,” Evelyn said jumping from her position on top of the transport ship. “Late, as per usual.”

“Still a little shit I see, as per usual,” Anakin bit back, voice full of malice.

“Anakin!” Qui-Gon scolded while at the same time praising his padawan. “Padawan Zaskra, where is your master and the senator?”

“Inside the transport,” Evelyn said turning around and making her way up the ramp. “ _Sir._ ”

“I would watch your tongue, _Padawan._ ”

“Master!” Evelyn called out once she was in the transport ship. “Guess who finally showed up!”

“Oh good,” Obi-Wan made his way towards the cockpit and signaled to the pilots to take-off. “We can finally get on the road.”


	2. Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force reminds Obi-Wan of an important encounter.

“So, what are you doing once on Kamino, El?” Padme asked as the transport left Coruscant’s atmosphere and entered hyperspace.

“I’m not sure, but I figure we will know when we get there,” Evelyn said unstrapping herself from her chair and removing her cloak. “I hope you don’t mind, Padme but you and I are going to be sharing a cabin for the time being.”

“I don’t mind at all, El,” Padme smiled. “What about Obi? Where will he be staying?” That caught the attention of both Qui-Gon and Anakin.

“Usually we would share a cabin, but I believe that he has elected to _not_ sleep until we reach Naboo,” Evelyn’s voice dipped to a whisper near the end when she noticed the other two Jedi looking over at them.

“He’s doing it again?” Padme sighed. “I’ll talk to him later.”

“Thank you, Padme.”

“Anything for an old friend.”

* * *

 

“Why do you think those two are being so secretive, Master?” Anakin took one last look over at the two females before completely turning to his master.

“I don’t know, Ani, but I think it has something to do with my old padawan,” Qui-Gon replied. “I wonder what he’s done this time to get those two into a fretful state.”

“And now he’s got you worried, Master,” Anakin said eyebrows furrowing.

“I don’t know what you mean. I must go meditate.”

“Don’t deny your feelings, Master!” Anakin called out after Qui-Gon as he left the room.

* * *

 

“Don’t tell me that El has set you on me now. She had Mace on me not two days ago,” Obi-Wan spoke as Padme joined him in the cockpit.

“El is very worried about you Obi-Wan,” Padme sat in the empty co-pilot’s chair beside his. “She cares very deeply about you.”   

“And it is because I care very deeply about her that I do not want to worry her.” Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes tiredly before setting the ship to autopilot.

“With how close you two are I fear that the more you keep from her, Obi-Wan, the more you hurt her. There should be an open line of communication between you two always.” Padme placed her hand on his shoulder.

“I think you’re right. Thank you, Padme, I will talk to her after dinner, but not before I meditate on my thoughts and find my center.”

“That is all I can ask for, Old Friend.”

* * *

 

Needless to say, dinner was an awkward affair. There was tension between all present and everyone sighed in relief when the meal was finished, and they had scattered to different points of the ship, for the Jedi to meditate, and for the senator to look over bills. 

 **"Padawan?"** Obi-Wan called through the training bond.

 **"Yes, Master?"** He was met with Evelyn's voice and a wave of worry which he matched with one of calm.

**"I am sorry for worrying you, Padawan. That was never my intention."**

**"I just wish you would tell me when things bothered you. I do understand more than you seem to remember I do."**

**"I know that, Padawan, it is just the master in me that wishes to keep you from all the harm the universe has to offer."**

**"I appreciate the effort, Master, but you must remember I am a Jedi."**

**"Yes I must keep that in mind."**

* * *

 

_“Go you must, Obi-Wan, to Alassa Major. Help your old master and his padawan need,” Yoda said to a younger looking Obi-Wan._

_“You will be taking a transport that is headed to Illum,” Mace Windu said leaning forward. “The transport is passing right through the system.”_

_“Of course, Masters,” Obi-Wan bowed before leaving the council chambers._

_Obi-Wan was joined in the lift by Mace Windu and Yoda. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. “Do not think I don’t know what you two are up to.”_

_“Know what you speak of, I do not.” Yoda smiled._

_“Masters, you are putting me on a transport with younglings on their way to gain their first Kyber crystals,” Obi-Wan looked down at Yoda. “You both have been trying to get me to take a padawan for years now.”_

_“You have been alone for five years now, Obi-Wan,” Mace said placing his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “In those six years you have become more and more reckless. We just think a padawan might be good for you.”_

_“Alright younglings say hello to Knight Kenobi,” Professor Huyang said as Obi-Wan joined the younglings on their transport._

_“Hello, Knight Kenobi,” the younglings said all at once._

_“Knight Kenobi will be joining us until we reach Alassa Major,” Huyang gestured to Obi-Wan. “Perhaps if you ask nicely enough Knight Kenobi will answer some of your questions.”_

_“Wait, Mast-“ but before Obi-Wan could finish his sentence. “Oh alright, what do you younglings wish to know?”_

_A young Twi’lek male pushed forward to the front of the group of younglings. “What is the best saber form, Knight Kenobi?”_

_“Well young one, my preferred form is Form III, Soresu. My old master, Master Qui-Gon Jinn favors Form IV, Ataru, and his new padawan, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, likes Form V, Djem So. My point, young ones, is that there is no one best form, but there is a form best suited for each of you,” Obi-Wan explained sitting down as to be eye-level with the initiates. “Any more questions?”  Obi-Wan instantly regretted his question when a wave of voices attacked his ears._

* * *

 

_“Yes, Youngling?” Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see a very small blue-haired girl with curious lavender eyes hiding in the doorway. “Did you need something?”_

_“Did you really kill the Sith on Naboo?” She straightened up to her full height. Obi-Wan had to guess that even at her full height the top of her head would only come to his waist._

_“I did,” Obi-Wan watched as she confidently strides towards him and sat down confidently in front of him._

_“Did you feel anger, hatred? Could someone come back from feeling such emotions?” The absolute conviction in her voice struck a cord with the Jedi Knight._

_“I was scared and angry that day on Naboo, but I didn’t allow those feelings to control me. Emotions are not a bad thing, little one, it is only when you allow those emotions to control your actions that the dark side takes hold.”_

_“Bogan, you mean. Will allow Bogan to take hold,” The girl’s eyebrows furrowed. “Bogan should not be able to influence those who seek to understand the ways of the unifying force, for he is a creature of the living force.”_

_“How do you know so much about this, Young One?” Obi-Wan leaned forward slightly, raising an eyebrow._

_“I spend lots of time speaking with elder Jedi and combing through the archives,” she shuffled a bit looking down and away from Obi-Wan’s curious stare. “Most of my friends are in the lower age brackets.”_

_“How old are you, Little One?”_

_“10, Sir. I was brought to the temple later than the others,” she shrugged as if the thought did not bother her, but Obi-Wan could tell it did. “I know I look younger, but I am not.”_

_“I believe you, Youngling,” Obi-Wan laughed. “Why is it that this topic interests you so much?”_

_“My mother was a force sensitive and she taught me about certain things before she brought me to the temple,” the young girl looked down at her fidgeting hands._

_Sensing the young girl’s nervous energy, Obi-Wan took the girl’s hands into his own. “It’s all right, go on.”_

_“She told me that we had to leave our home because Bogan hurt the people close to us and that if we stayed Bogan would eventually hurt us too. She said he took my father and stole his mind, filling him with hate and anger.” Obi-Wan squeezed the girl’s hands encouraging her to continue. “It wasn’t until we came to the temple that I learned about the Living, Cosmic, and Unifying force. My father was a practitioner of the Living Force, my mother was protected by the Cosmic Force, and the Masters back at the temple say that I am strong with the Unifying.”_

_“You were scared? Of ending up like your father.”_

_“Yes, but when the Masters told me that the Unifying Force does not have a light or dark side I promised myself that just because I could not become afflicted by Bogan I wouldn’t forget that others could, and if that someone fell to him, I would try to either save them or stop them. I wouldn’t let what happened to my family happen to anyone else’s.”_

_“That’s a heavy burden for a youngling to have. A noble one, but a heavy one,” Letting go of her hands, Obi-Wan stood up as the ship jolted as it docked. He stretched his arm in an offer to help her up. “You are wise for your age, Little one, but do not forget to be a child.” He ruffled her blue hair as he started down the ramp and onto the planet._

_“Bye, Knight Kenobi!”_

_“Oh dear, how rude of me,” he quickly turned to face her noticing that she had been joined by her fellow younglings. “What is your name, Little One!”_

_“Evelyn Zaskra.”_


	3. Revaluations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious talks ahead

“Master?” Evelyn’s voice pulls Obi-Wan out of his Force vision. “Is everything alright? I tried to reach you through the bond, but you were silent.”

“Come here, El,” Obi-Wan reaches an arm out to the young padawan. “I am sorry I have been distant lately. The force showed me a disturbing vision that centered around death and hatred and I did not want to drag your thoughts into such a dark place, but the Force reminded me why we were brought together.”

As Obi-Wan spoke Evelyn moved forward towards his outstretched arms and allowed him to pull her into a hug. “It is alright, Master. I understand. What was the vision about? I know you wish to shield me, Master, but I do know what Force visions are like and I can give you impartial insight that others may not be able to.”

“You are right, My Padawan,” Obi-Wan hugs Evelyn tighter before falling backwards bringing her with him and making her let out a small scream. “For now, Padawan, we rest. In the morning we will meditate, and I will share my vision with you.”

“Master, let me up before you sleep. Master!?”

* * *

 

“Master? You wanted to speak to me?” Anakin walks into his and Qui-Gon’s shared quarters.

“Ah… yes, Ani,” Qui-Gon smiles at his padawan and pats the bed next to him. “Please, sit. Now, I am aware that you, my dear padawan, are aware that Obi-Wan was knighted at your age.”

“Yes, Master, I am aware,” Anakin’s brow furrows. “But you don’t think I am ready yet.”

“This is true, my padawan,” Qui-Gon nods his head. “As you come closer and closer to twenty people both inside and outside of the temple will begin to compare you to Obi-Wan at an increased rate. I just wanted to make sure that you are aware that I see you and Obi-Wan as two separate people with different backgrounds, and that I would never compare you two.”

“I thank you for your concern, Master, but I understand that Obi-Wan was much more skilled than me at this age, and that with my childhood being what it was that I will have to work harder and longer to become what Obi-Wan is.”

“That is just it, Padawan, I don’t want you to be what Obi-Wan is because you are not Obi-Wan, you could never be Obi-Wan even if it is only because you deal in the Living Force and Obi-Wan deals in the Unifying Force. Anakin, I have made the mistake of holding one apprentice up to another and judging their worth by that alone already, I don’t want to do that to you and I don’t want you to do that to yourself either,” Qui-Gon explains. “Many Jedi do not become knights until they are 25, Obi-Wan was different because of an old tradition stating that if a Jedi kills a Sith, the Jedi gains the rank of knight if they are a padawan, and if they are a knight they become a master.”

“So, Obi-Wan truly is a special case, Master?”

 “Yes, Padawan. Obi-Was is truly a special case. Now get some sleep, I’ll be in the cockpit.”

* * *

 

 “Well you look like you were run over by a herd of Nerfs,” Padme smiles as a rather rumpled up Evelyn entered their shared cabin.

“More like a sleeping Obi,” the young padawan grumbles falling onto one of the beds in the room.  

“Oh dear, that is much worse, but don’t let him hear me saying that.”

“If he asks I’ll tell him Master Jinn said it,” El begins to re-braid her hair, making sure to leave out the small braid swirled with her master’s copper-toned hair that signifies her role as a padawan learner. “He’ll get a kick out of that.”

“I’m sure he will. Will you be meditating before bed, El?”

“No. Obi and I will be meditating as soon as he wakes up, I’ll want to get some sleep before then.”

“Where is he sleeping anyways? He never told me, does he know he is welcome to join us in here?” Padme asks letting her hair out of it’s elaborate up-do.

“The cargo hold. I would have moved him but he’s heavy. That, and my little 14-year-old arms wouldn’t be able to do much anyway.”

“You could use the force.”

“And risk dropping him?”

“Qui-Gon?”

“He’d be even more cross with me than if I had dropped him.”

“Alright, alright. I give. If the grouchy old man wants to sleep in the cargo hold he can.”

“Now I’m definitely telling him you called him a grumpy old man.”

“Don’t you dare.”

* * *

 

“Oh, I didn’t expect to see you here, Master Jinn,” Padme smiles as she enters the cockpit. “What a nice surprise.”

“Please, Senator, call me Qui-Gon. We have known each other for many years,” Qui-Gon bows his head at the senator from Naboo.

“Well if I am to call you Qui-Gon, then you must call me Padme.”

“Then I shall,” he shifts in his seat. “Tell me, what brings you here?”

“Oh, I didn’t want to disturb El while she slept. It has always been very difficult for me to change sleeping cycles, and I always did enjoy watching hyperspace fly by out of the command center window.”

“You and Padawan Zaskra seem really close, what is she like?” Qui-Gon asks, seeming saddened that he must go through a third party to find out information about his grand-padawan.

“El? She’s amazing, like a smaller version of Obi,” a soft smile appears on Padme’s face as she thinks back on Evelyn. “Sweet, kind, and she cares about every person that she meets, even if she seems like she doesn’t, but at the same time, she can be harsh and unforgiving, she doesn’t give second chances and if you’ve lost her trust you will never get it back. She also knows her emotions in a way I have never seen in another Jedi, know this well, Master Jinn, that she feels in a way that is different and even siphons off Obi-Wan’s emotions and will stand by his side without questioning a single thing he says or feels. This is what your grand-padawan is like Qui-Gon, she is fiercely loyal and unwaveringly kind, but will strike you down where you stand without a second thought if you pose a treat to Obi-Wan or anyone else she cares about.”

Qui-Gon stares into Padme’s hard stare, all notions of a smile off her beautiful face. “Be warned, Master Jinn, she is not overly fond of Anakin and does not care in the slightest for you. If you wish to have a relationship with her you must first reconcile what you can of your past relationship with Obi-Wan,” Padme stands up and starts to make her way out of the cockpit. “Goodnight, Master Jinn. I hope I have brought some light to your situation.”


	4. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I've had this chapter ready for a few days now but it was my birthday on the 2nd!  
> I've tried to look further into each of the characters this chapter.   
> I hope you guys enjoy!

_“What did you think of the younglings, Dear One?” Qui-Gon asks as Obi-Wan watches the transport fly away, leaving him on the resort world with his old master and his brother-padawan._

_“They are like all other younglings, Qui-Gon, but there was one who caught my ear. A young girl who I do not know the species of, calls herself Evelyn Zaskra.”_

_“Zaskra? I knew her mother. Her father was a force sensitive from Wild Space, a species unknown to us, but that is where she gets her coloring, but her mother is from Gatalenta. Her father fell to the dark side when she was four and her mother brought her to the temple not long after that. From what I have seen she is a very reserved little girl, like she had been raised at the temple all her life.”_

_“She is very mature for her age,” Obi-Wan says. “I guess one would have to be if they grew up in the same situation she had.”_

_“It is sometimes hard to remember that she is so young, the same can be said for you, Dear One,” Qui-Gon glances back at Obi-Wan, hoping to catch a glance at his inner thoughts._

_“Now you sound as if you want me to take her on as a padawan, Qui-Gon.”_

_“Perhaps I think it will be good for you.”_

_“You and the council,” Obi-Wan shakes his head suddenly changing the topic of discussion. “How is Anakin?”_

_“Anakin is doing well, he is very strong in the Living Force and continues to grow in power every day. I have high hoped for him,” Qui-Gon smiles glancing over at the soft smile that lingers on Obi-Wan’s face. “He is much like you, Dear One.”_

* * *

 

Qui-Gon thoughts drift back to one of the last pleasant conversations he had with his old padawan, lamenting the lost relationship and the relationship that never got to form, as he looks outward towards the vast emptiness of space. “Oh, Padawan, where did I go wrong?”

“Perhaps it started when you couldn’t separate him from Xanatos,” a clearly feminine voice calls from behind Qui-Gon.

“You will speak to me with the respect I deserve, Padawan Zaskra,” Qui-Gon growled at the girl.

“Then perhaps you might want to re-evaluate your definition of deserve,” Evelyn bit back at her Grandmaster, voice filled with an equal amount of venom.

“Oh, El, there you are I have been looking for you,” Qui-Gon hears Obi-Wan’s voice from a distance.

“Oh, Master, I was looking for you as well. Should we have some tea before our meditation?” Evelyn calls to her master while keeping steady eye contact with Qui-Gon. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen in a little bit, Master. I have to take care of something first.”

“All right, see you there, Padawan.”

“Before you dare try to repair any imagined relationship between you and Obi, you must first learn that Obi is the best thing that has ever happened to me, to you, to the entire Jedi Order, and that your “Chosen One” is nothing but just another Jedi, he may be strong in the Living Force, but he will never be as strong as the one you abandoned. Good morning, Master Jinn,” Evelyn hardens her glare before closing the door to the cockpit and making her way to the kitchens.

* * *

 

“What were you and Master Jinn talking about, El?” Obi was sat a cup of El’s favorite cup of tea in front of her.

“About how he cannot tell one padawan from another,” El said in a matter-of-fact voice taking a sip of her tea.

“Evelyn!” Obi-Wan yells, almost dropping his own cup of tea.

“Master!” Evelyn yells mocking her master.

“El, you cannot speak to a master of the order in such a way,” Obi-Wan sat across from his padawan sighing.

“He is no master, he does not sit on the Council; therefore, not a Jedi Master,” El huffed looking down into her cup. “I hate what he did to you, what he continues to do to you. He refuses to see his mistakes. He fears betrayal, so he betrays the ones who hold him close instead; I am tired of it!”

“Be calm, my dear padawan,” Obi-Wan reaches across the table and cups El’s face in his hand. “Hate is not the way of the Jedi.”

“Neither is betrayal!” She bangs her fists against the table the force around her turning violent and shatters the plates in the cupboard.

“Padawan! Perhaps we should start our meditation now,” Obi-Wan quickly removes the cups from the table and rests his hands on El’s shoulders.

“I am sorry, Master. My anger gets the better of me,” El sighs looking down at her balled-up fists.  

“I know, Dear One, and that is why we meditate, analyze our emotions, and release them into the force,” Obi-Wan tips El’s face up and looks into her eyes. “You are still so very young and there is time left for you to grow into your abilities and become a strong Jedi.”

“Thank you, Master. We should meditate now, and you can share your vision with me,” El stands up, ripping her eyes away from where Obi-Wan’s held them. “We should begin now, I feel as if we will spend the majority of the time meditating until we get to Naboo.”

“Yes, I feel we shall, come along, Padawan,” Obi-Wan leas Evelyn out of the kitchen and into the cargo hold where they settled into their meditative positions.

* * *

 

_Fire. Burning, raging, fire. It surrounded Evelyn’s force presence, smothering her, burning her._

_“Master!” She calls out, sounding like she is underwater, everything in slow-motion, but the fire, the burning smothering fire. “Master, please, answer me!” She took a step forward and tripped and fell through the floor like it was water._

_Evelyn hit the floor of the temple with a hard thud. “Master?” The temple was empty, a dark and foreboding presence bearing down on her mental shields. “Anyone!” El calls out, hope of finding anyone diminishing. Any other time she has been privy to a Force given vision she has access to her master’s mind, to Obi-Wan’s mind, but now she’s alone._

_Suddenly she is kneeling on a volcano planet ash swirling around her. Looking to her left she noticed a transport with the Republic insignia stamped on it’s exterior. “What is happening?” The air around her continues to push down on her, trying to keep her kneeling on the burning ground._

_Evelyn’s head swivels as if on a pivot when a shadow moved out of the corner of her eye. “Hello?”_

**_‘Stay away.’_ ** _Obi-Wan’s voice sounded in her head. **‘Don’t go back to the Temple.’**_

_A bright red light and screaming came from Evelyn’s right._

**_‘Scatter to every point in the universe.”_ **

_More screaming._

**_‘Run.’_ **

_The buzz of a lightsaber._

**_‘Hide.’_ **

_A hooded figure and glowing amber eyes._

**_‘The Jedi have fallen.’_ **


	5. Lost and Found

“Padawan! Padawan!” Evelyn woke to a bright light in her face and four silhouettes surrounding her.

“Master?” She groans as Obi-Wan scoops her into his arms and holds her against his chest.

“Thank the Force!” He cries. “The force ripped you away from me and then you weren’t responding. I was so worried.”

“What happened Padawan?” Qui-Gon’s face was the next one she saw, his worried eyes boring into hers.

“The Force, the vision you were showing me, Master,” El’s voice was raspy, like she had not drunk any water for days. “The Force took control, showed me things. Horrible things. Fire, death, and darkness.”

“You must focus on the here-and-now, Padawan,” Qui-Gon says as Evelyn burrows further in Obi-Wan’s chest.

“You will not tell my padawan what she must do, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan snapped at the older master. “Padme would you please take her to the kitchen and get her a cup of Gatalenta tea before moving you two to your room and having he meditate to find her center.”

“Come on, El, let’s go,” Padme slowly untangles the master’s and padawan’s limbs. “We’ll have some tea then you can find your center.”

Obi-Wan watches Padme and Evelyn leave for the kitchen. “Anakin Dear, you go with them. El likes honey in her tea. Talk to her, distract her from her thoughts, anything. I need to speak with your master.”

“Of course, Master,” Anakin bows his head towards both the older Jedi before quickly leaving the room.

“What gives you the right to tell my Padawan what is best for her?” Obi-Wan turns hard eyes towards Qui-Gon.

“I am just trying to help her.”

“Oh, like you helped her four years ago on Illum?” Obi-Wan growled. “You didn’t think saving her was worth your effort then, you focused on her past then!”

“Calm down, Obi-Wan, you are letting your emotions get to you.”

“No, Qui-Gon Jinn, you will listen to me. Four years ago, you would have let her fail the gathering, would have let her die, seventeen years ago you let me go to Brandomeer, almost fifteen years ago you abandoned me on Melida/Daan, and then of course I shouldn’t have been surprised when you dropped me at the tip of a hat when you found Anakin ten years ago! I am not going to allow you to poison my padawan the same way you poisoned me! Mace was right when he told me that the only thing that would come from our master/padawan pairing would be pain.” Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and runs his hands through this short cut hair, pacing the length of the room. “I know you could not care an ounce for me, but I love Evelyn with every ounce of my soul and I will not let your poisonous ways influence her.”

“Now see here-“

“No, Qui-Gon, you see I wouldn’t have ever spoken to you again if he Council didn’t keep putting us on the same missions. I am finally healing from being your padawan. Now if you kindly excuse me, I do have my own padawan to care for; I hope that Anakin and Padme have not smothered her by now.” Obi-Wan speaks the last part more to himself than to Qui-Gon before leaving the hold and making for Padme and Evelyn’s shared cabin.

* * *

 

 “There isn’t any honey, but there is Endorian Nectar,” Anakin says stepping into the kitchen. “I know because I was looking earlier for my own tea.”

“Hello, Anakin,” a soft voice came from where Evelyn was balled up in a chair near the table.

“Evelyn,” Anakin takes the chair across from Evelyn’s. “I heard that your mother brought you to the Temple when you were very young, do you remember much about her?”

“Yes,” Evelyn’s eyes took on a fogged over look. “We would spend most of our free times in the fields of Gatalenta. It was very peaceful there. The Council of Mother’s never liked my father, but never treated me any different then any of their children. My mother grew up on that planet you know. She was a force sensitive but wasn’t a Jedi. She aged out, much like Obi-Wan did. She left the Order before going back to Gatalenta to become a farmer and a teacher. One day a Starship landed near the Council Temple and an unknown species exited the craft. They later revealed themselves to be from “Wild Space,” but they didn’t call it that. They said that they were called Kariritons. They lived on a twilight planet where the moon went through the center of the planet. I went only once, it was the most beautiful planet I have ever seen. The trees were giant with silver bark and leaves as black as the void. The Grass was a light teal color, and the ground beneath it a dark purple. My favorite though was the ocean, it was a deep burgundy color, reflected the light of the red sun beautifully.”

“It sound’s wonderful, Evelyn. Perhaps one day you could go back, see your father again, see your mother.”

“Perhaps…”

“Here you are Evelyn, drink up,” Padme places a cup down in front of Evelyn. “You need to regain your strength and to calm yourself before you meditate. What will you need in order to meditate? Is there anything I can get you?”

“In our cabin, my saber,” El takes a drink of the tea and scrunches up her nose. “If I am to center myself then I must have it.”

Anakin could feel the turmoil in her Force presence, her distress. He wondered what vision she had that would cause such undo stress and despair to one he had come to expect to be stable. He had to do something. “What can I do to help?”

“Just sit there please,” Evelyn sighed. “Your presence is calming, like my mother’s.”

“I haven’t gotten to know you very much, we are almost never at the temple at the same time,” Anakin filled the silence with his nervous chattering as Padme leaves the room. “I know my master upset your master, but I don’t know how or why but he did and, just between you and me, it kind of ruined the last four years of my padawanship.”

“Really?” The question had a twinge of surprise mixed into its curiousness.

“Yeah, I don’t know what he did to Obi-Wan, but it has had a couple of ramifications that I do not think either of us were prepared for. Your master is greatly loved by many in the temple and they have grown distant to us, it is isolating. Don’t get me wrong I don’t blame you or your master and I want the relationship I had with Obi-Wan back again, I am angry at my master, mostly, and at myself for not being able to help.”

“You were fifteen at the time, Anakin,” Evelyn set down her empty cup and loos him in the eye. “I perhaps took out some of my anger on you where I perhaps should have released it into the Force, but I owe my life to Obi-Wan, and when he is distressed I feel it keenly.”

“It is easy to forget how young you are sometimes,” Anakin smiles as Evelyn’s Force presence seems to calm down. “You are so wise and understanding. You must get it from your mother.”

“That or because I spend a lot of time in the archives,” she smiles at him, a blinding smile that Anakin had never seen cross her face before. “I have few friends, but they are all in a younger age bracket than I am.”

“Oh? Who?”

“A young Togruta named Ashoka Tano, a Mirialan female named Barriss Offee, a Twi’lek by the name of Ohnee Karilliaus, and a Rodian who calls himself Jakikol Cadenkovik,” Evelyn pulled out a small holo-projector and showed him a picture of a group of younglings, the only one he recognizes is the small near-human who is dwarfed by her companions. “We are a ‘mismatched bunch who likes to cause trouble,’ or well, that is at least what Master Windu calls us.”

“Master Windu is a grumpy old man,” Anakin said with so much conviction that it causes Evelyn to call back in laughter.

“Perhaps you are not as bad as I originally thought, Anakin Skywalker,” Evelyn stands up and bows to the older padawan. “I must be on my way now if I am to beat my master back to my quarters. Good day.”

“Good day, Evelyn Zaskra.”


	6. The Gathering pt 1

_“Evelyn Zaskra!” Evelyn calls as Obi-Wan walks down the ramp towards where his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, stands._

_“Initiate Zaskra, please return to the transport!” Professor Huyang calls when he notices that Evelyn stepped out onto the ramp._

_“Of course, Professor,” Evelyn replies bowing to the ancient droid. “Knight Kenobi is very level headed when discussing the finer points of the force.”_

_“Don’t expect him to always be so, Initiate,” The droid shakes his head. “I remember when he was doing his own gathering. Such a fiery personality. Quick to act and even quicker to fight.”_

_“He didn’t seem that way.”_

_“Not everyone is how they seem, Little One. Now, go and join the other initiates.”_

* * *

 

_“Alright, younglings, gather round,” Huyang calls as the transport lands on the icy planet of Illum. “Just outside this door is Master Fisto who is going to lead you to the caves. After you find your crystals you will come back here, and I will teach you how to make your sabers.” As he spoke the transport ramp lower to reveal the Nautolan Jedi Master decked out in full winter gear._

_“Hello, younglings!” Kit Fisto calls up to the younglings. “Please, follow me!”_

_“Master Fisto?” Evelyn walks beside him through the freezing wind. “What happens if we don’t find our crystal?”_

_“Afraid, Little One?” Kit asks looking down at the blue haired girl._

_“Maybe, I don’t have anywhere else to go. If I don’t learn how to protect myself, my father will come for me,” Evelyn looks down at the dull snow._

_“The council would never let that happen,” Kit puts a hand on her shoulder. “You should not fear. We made your mother a promise when we took you in. If you do not become a padawan you will stay in the Temple, safe until we find a way to deal with your father.”_

_“Thank you, Master, but I think I would like to believe that I will become a Jedi and that I will no longer have to hide behind others in order to live my life. I will have no others die for me or because of me,” Evelyn says with so much conviction that Kit Fisto felt a pang in his heart; the Force sang her praises and confirmed her words._

_“I am sure that you will be one of the greatest Jedi to ever live, Evelyn. I promise you that when you find your crystal you will get a master not to long after,” Kit pauses thinking over his next words carefully. “If I did not have a padawan myself already, I would take you as mine. I know many masters and knights who have like thoughts. You need not worry.”_

_As Kit Fisto finishes his piece and before Evelyn can reply the groups comes to a stop before a towering wall of dark grey ice. “Now, initiates, we must all use the Force together before we are permitted entrance to the caves. We must prove to Illum that we are worthy of its sacred crystals. Altogether now.”_

_Everyone rises their hands towards the wall of ice, concentrating the Force through their minds and out their extended arms towards the ice. Evelyn opens her eyes and lets her arms fall down to her side as the ice wall crumbles before her falling to the ground in a cloud of soft snow, leaving a glowing, icy doorway in its wake._

_“Amazing the Force is, yes?” The question came from a small green figure who suddenly appears in the doorway. “Follow me, deeper into the temple we go.”_

_“Master Yoda,” a teal_ _Rodian female calls to the small master. “When will we get our crystals?”_

_“Get your crystals, you will not. Find your future companions, you will. Sentient the crystals are. Connected to your Force, they are.” He replies to her as they come to yet another wall of ice. “A warning to give you I do, if trapped you become, no help you can receive.”_

_“When the sun melts the ice in front of the cave entrance, the gathering starts, but once the sun sets the entrance will seal and will not unfreeze until the sun rises again,” Kit Fisto explains at the confused look from the younglings. “I should warn you though that the sun only rises on Illum once every 19 days. So be careful, be smart.”_

_It was only after Kit finished that the sun started to shine through a large circular window in the roof of the temple, melting the wall. “Good luck, initiates, and may the Force be with you.”_

* * *

 

_“Evelyn, how are you not freezing?” a human female asks as they traverse further into the ice caves of Illum._

_“My biology does not allow me to feel extreme temperatures. Not only that but I have more important things to worry about than how cold it is. I won’t let it distract me, Kialim,” Evelyn replies. “Do you think we should split up?”_

_“No!” Tara Schnee, the teal Rodian female who spoke to Yoda, says immediately. “If we split up and get lost hen we will be cold and alone. It is a bad idea.”_

_“Tara has a point,” Troian, a Twi’lek male interrupted the three girls. “But at the same time, I see Evelyn’s point. If we spit up, then we might be able to find our crystals faster. Hey, Wizz, how long do we have before the sun sets?”_

_“Approximately 6 hours, one of the shortest light cycles in the galaxy,” the Choi replies. “We could possibly split up into smaller groups so that we could go faster without being alone.”_

_“That sounds like a great idea, Wizz,” Kialim says happily. “Groups of three or four? Any more than that and we might as well stick together.”_

_“Once we come to a crossroads we will split up,” Evelyn says, absentmindedly looking around. “That way we don’t spit off into groups that will have conflict to where they need to go.”_

_“See, this is why so many Jedi want her as their padawan,” Wizz states as if his words were known fact._

_“Among other things I am sure,” Kialim smiles. “Oh, look a crossroads. Well, what do we do now?”_

_“We let the Force guide us, the Force will show us the way,” Evelyn says sitting herself on the floor. “I am going to meditate, do whatever you will to connect to the force.”_

* * *

 

_“It’s funny, don’t you think, Rodnin, that the force would pair the two of us together?” Evelyn smiles at the Twi’lek male. “I think it’s funny. We never have gotten along all that well I don’t think.”_

_“I think the Force was being cruel to put us together. After all, it might be your fault. You could have used the dark side to influence who was paired with you, I wouldn’t expect anything different from one’s who father was a Sith,” Rodnin sneers his lip curling and disgust shining in his eyes._

_“Amazing, every word you just spoke was completely wrong,” Evelyn’s calm voice only served to piss the Twi’lek off even more._

_“I know your anger, Zaskra. I know your hate controls you. It is only a matter of time before everyone else in the temple sees it too, before you fall.”_

_Evelyn harshly let out a breath. “I will not fall. I hate Bogan for what he causes, and I would never fall to him. Be warned, Rodnin, that you don’t let your dislike of me blind your actions or you may be the one to fall.”_

_“Oh really? Well then I will just have to get rid of what is blinding me,” Rodnin says Force pushing Evelyn making her stumble back towards the sharp cliff edge._

_Using the Force to balance herself she managed to not fall over the edge, blood racing in her ears. “What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?”_

_“Just taking care of a problem before it comes one.”_

_He hit her with another wave of the Force, quicker than before not letting her balance herself and sending her off the cliff. Evelyn just barely managed to slow herself down before crashing to the bottom of the cave with a hard thump, leaving her with a broken arm and dislocated leg. She could no longer see the roof of the cave and darkness surrounded her on all sides before she lost consciousness._


	7. Regrets and Revalations

“Why doesn’t Evelyn like you, Master?” Anakin asks sitting down across from Qui-Gon.

“Because a few years ago I made a very brash decision and haven’t been able to apologize since then,” Qui-Gon sighs and hangs his head. “I let my pride come between not only myself and my grand-padawan, but myself and my padawan. If I can’t bring myself to apologize to a padawan, how can I call myself a master?”

“Apologizing is hard, Master,” Anakin nods his head in agreement. “But words are not the only way you can apologize. Actions can speak very loudly.”

“Oh it is more than just that, Anakin. I betrayed a deep trust in my actions and in my words, and neither of those who I hurt are quick to forgive and forget. The Unifying Force is much different from the Living one. In the living force we must not dwell on the past or the future for if we do the darkness will consume us, but those who the unifying force calls to pull their power from remembering the past and seeing the future, as there is no darkness to drown them.” Qui-Gon sat on his bed motioning Anakin to join him. “This is a lesson I should have taught you long ago, Padawan.”

“What lesson, Master?” Anakin questions looking up at Qui-Gon.

“One that even Evelyn knows.” Qui-Gon takes out his saber and ignites it. “Do you know what a green saber means?”

“It means that you are one of the good guys, just like mine is blue,” Anakin says with an air of finality.

“Yes, but there is a deeper meaning to it all. Do you think that because Evelyn’s saber is orange that she is closer to the dark side than the rest of us, or do we shun Master Windu because his is purple and he dances on the cusp of the dark and the light?” Qui-Gon shuts down the saber and looks to Anakin.

“No, Master! Not at all!” Anakin startles.

“The color of our blades do not come from the crystals that power them, it comes from the jedi that bonds with them. What their history is, their personality, and how they use the force. Blue and green are the most common among the order because of the way we are raised, we all have the same background, the same history. At our core most jedi are the same and want the same thing.”

“But not all?”

“But not all. In Obi-Wan’s childhood there was a boy who want so badly to become a jedi that it was all he could think about, and when he wasn’t chosen by a jedi he fell to the darkness. His saber was a dark orange color, much like Evelyn’s. He wanted and desired power above all else, as does Evelyn. My mistake four years ago was I thought that Evelyn was no different from that little boy and I told Obi-Want to let her age out and be sent to Brandomeer. I was wrong. Her want of power comes from a different desire, she doesn’t want power for power’s sake, she wants to be powerful enough to stop what happened to her from every happening to anyone else.”

“She wants to be powerful enough to stop the dark side of the force in its tracks.” Anakin summarized.  

“Yes. Obi-Wan could see that, the Jedi Council could see that, but I refused. Even when I no longer was Obi-Wan’s master I was still trying to protect him. Protect his heart from yet another heartbreak, instead I pushed him away,” Qui-Gon could feel tears well in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

“You came to a conclusion too early and seeing that this boy from Obi-Wan’s childhood and Evelyn shared the same color blade only cemented what you had already assumed. That is why you cannot apologize. It is not pride that stops you, but shame.” Both Qui-Gon and Anakin’s heads snapped up at Padme’s voice coming from their doorway. “It sounds to me that you suffer from the accusations that you made and wish to correct them but do not know how.”

Qui-Gon bows his head. “Yes, that is correct.”

“Ani is right, words are not going to completely solve the problem, but it is a good stepping stone. Words can soften the heart and open the mind, both of which in Obi and El are closed to you.” Padme did not move from the doorway but her eyes were soft and kind. “I know Obi wants to reconcile with you, and he wants you to know your grandpadawan, but he fears the outcome, fears any further heartache for both himself and El. Obi-Wan will be in the cockpit tonight as Evelyn meditates, I suggest trying to speak with him before we reach Naboo.” And with that Padme disappeared as quickly and as silently as she came. 


End file.
